prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakito rekka
WARNING this wiki has some SPOILERS so if you don't want to be spoiled don't read this kakito rekka(savanah in the english dub) is the mother of ao aliza kimonya eloese and sonibato in sonic boom precure. she was the head founder of a funiture store named after her daghters but when her husmind died it haded to go out of bisnus. it has ben rvelead in epasode 47 that she was pretty cure once. her identity being cure heartbeat(glitter heartbeat in the English dub) |- |'Relatives' |unnamed mother unnamed father in law Kakito Harinezumi ao(daughter) kakito Kitsune aliza(daughter) Kakito Ekenda kimyona(daughter) Kakito Rōzu eloese(daugter) Kakito Tanuki snabato(daugter) unnamed huamend(deceased) 2 unnamed sisters |- |'First Appearance' |sbpc01 |- |'Alter Ego' |cure heartbeat glitter heartbeat(english dub) |- |'Theme Color' |rainbow |- |'Japanese Voice Actor' |Fukuen Misato |- |'English Voice Actor' |Laura Bailey |} Appearance rekka has natal y curly blonde hair that goes to her back and lime green eyes she wears a blue dress with green trim and golden sunflowers on them and greyscale ombre boots in her only flashback sence she dyed her hair brown and it was put in a ponytail her eyes were the same becase u know flashback her dress was a greyscale ombre from black to grey to white the long seaves were opaside ombre and her boots were greyscale allthogh it was same as her dress as cure heartbeat her hair becomes straght in a high ponytail and her hair and eye color were rainbow. the ends were curled up and she had brown tiger ears and a brown and rainbow striped tiger tail and a pair of red gangling earnings . She wears a black and gold lined closed vest with orange white petals lining the bottom and orange sleeves. Her lapel is light blue withe a gold heart amulet that has an orange bow on it. The skirt is a purple knee linth a green frilly petticoat. On her right hip is her PreChanMirror. This is paired with white boots with blue storts tape lined in gold and a blue bow on the side, white gloves with blue and yellow sports tape Personality rekka is a bright, kindhearted, and energetic woman who loves nature her husmind and her daughters she was preety sad when her husmind died but it dosent stop her History past rekka haded to stay at home at all times becase her father had pased on she wanted to know about her father so she snuck out at night to look at the stars and she never had ben caught at all Becoming Cure Heartbeat how she became cure heartbeat was never revealed the only thing that was revealed that she met phan phan(her stepfather) wile doing secret stargazing Losing her powers while she was fighting phantom she notised that thats her stepather/mascot's human form she tried to break the brainwash with her words queen mirge was mad that she broke the brainwash so queen mirage figthed her. fanaliy defeating queen mirage queen mirage steped behind her and broke her prechain mirror in half geting her powsers back hachan: what do u want to reed this this contains spoilers so i amendmened we stop here ha Cure heartbeat cure heartbeat is the pretty cure elter ego of rekka. help me come up with boath of her introductions trivia * rekka is the only named mother in the sonic boom precure series * rekka is a pretty cure from hapeniess charge precure wich sapriseingly never got a english dub Category:Pretty Cures